Daolin
Daolin is a nation along the western coast of Andhera, a former superpower with a population of roughly 65 million. The capital is located in Haikei, which served has the capital for the Yuhai Dynasty for centuries. Other major cities include Jinsi, Laofeng and Shidon. The state mostly follows Suka, but some in the west follow the traditional Mangkon faith, and to the east there exists a minority Triple Faith population. It is a subject of the Beygir Empire. History Daolin has rarely existed as a unified state. The various Daolese kingdoms and empires have long warred and traded.Historically the southern regions of Daolin were ruled by the Yuhai dynasty as the state of Lónghai, with its capital at Haikei, who were allies of the Haikan in the western regions of Daolin, with their capital at Jinsi. They emerged as a single state under the Yuhai dynasty due to growing pressure from their neighbours. The current leader of the Yuhai dynasty and emperor of Daolin as a whole is Yushui Yuhai. Typically each kingdom is ruled by a dynasty that favours one class or profession above others, which they use to secure said class's support. Early History The earliest recognisable incarnations of Daolin came in the form of five nations; Lónghai, Haikan, Ying-Ma, Zhigan and Hedao. The Lónghai were often considered the weakest within Daolin but the strongest outside of it. Their mainland territory was small and their armies poor. However they had a long history of colonisation and exploration outside of the traditional sphere of Daolese influence. They established colonies throughout Sahkora and Damri and as far as the city of Gaohra, on the northern coast of Hamaji. Gaohra remains predominantly Daolese in culture and is considering joining Daolin under the rule of the Beygir Empire, seceding from Hamaji. The Haikan were never a military power but had an established network of trade centred on their island capital at Jinsi, today the second largest city in the Beygir Empire (after Gandira). Ying-Ma dominated the northern part of Daolin, and was historically the most turbulent. Related closely to the Salkhi people, they were horsemen and warlike. Currently the region is controlled by the Huang dynasty, under Shao Huang. Hedao was a heavily industrialised state under the leadership of the Sidoa dynasty, with an extensive mining network and the use of natural gas through bamboo pipelines. Their systematic warmongering led to their control over a large portion of the region east of Daolin. Zhigan was a relatively peaceful state in the northeast of Daolin, known for its majority Thalatha population. It has at various times in its history been a vassal state of Hedao. Recent History Pre-civil war A movement began in Hedao criticising the supposed decadent and weak nobility and the imperial family, favouring the strict meritocracy found in the military. Using his status as a successful and respected commander, General Lushek led a coup of the Sidoa-led monarchy. The newly founded Honourable State of Gonshu swept across Daolin due to its popular support, taking control of the northern regions and most of the south. It even expanded as far as Sebandar. The Hai Region, for Gonshu’s 200 years of occupation, remained defiant. The Yuhai-ruled state of Hai remained independent and survived entirely through the occupation. The century long siege, known as the Defence of the Dragon, was the longest in human history. Gonshu had relied on earning the loyalties of the militaries of Daolin due to the corruption apparent in the noble classes, however the eunuch guards of Hai were raised to believe the Yuhai Emperor was a divine being and immune from criticism. Eventually, the Gonshu made peace with the Yuhai and recognised the walls as the border to the Kingdom of Hai. Upon Lushek’s death, Gonshu’s power was transferred to a council of his five general sons (completely disowning the eldest son who instead studied in the Shucun University, eventually even executing him for his criticisms of the regime). Gonshu remained in the power of a council of five generals of Lushek’s line until its collapse. The Sidoa fled to Gandira during the occupation, while other noble houses sought refuge in temples and other countries. Most of the nobility in the south of Daolin retreated to the Hai region. Civil war Period Daolin as a single state was a very popular concept, leading to the rise of various factions seeking to rule over all the kingdoms of Daolin. Among the popular contenders were:The Gaoyu dynasty (clergy under the Gurus of the Suka faith),the Changan dynasty (popular among the Daolese peasants), the Luma dynasty (a scholarly state led by the Imperial Scholars) and a reborn Gonshu dynasty led by the military. However the old powers eventually emerged on top as the serious contenders for the throne. The Yuhai dynasty controlled the south and west, the Huang (who remained leaders of rebellious factions in the north all through Gonshu’s reign) the north, and the Sidoa the east. The Sidoa were by far the most fearsome of the three, with a long history of conquering and heavy industry to support warmongering. The Huang and the Yuhai were forced to unite as one by the marriage of Shao Huang to Yushui Yuhai, children of the emperors of their respective dynasties. They eventually defeated the Sidoa, whose eastern borders had been compromised by the growing nation of Damri. The new line created by the merging of the Yuhai and Huang became known as the Yuhuang Dynasty. Beygul Period The rise of Beygir in the north quickly became an issue for the new united Daolin. With a swift army of horsemen descending over the battle-scarred northern regions, Daolin was in danger of destruction. The Huang (who retained lordship over the Northern provinces) quickly surrendered, and soon Beygir's focused changed to the southern regions. Eventually the armies of Khülen Morkral reached the gates of the Hai Region; however he decided not to besiege it. Crown Prince Yushui (age eight) was residing in the Sea Palace at Gaohra during this time. Khülen Morkral negotiated with the King of Hamaji to take him under his custody. At the death of Emperor Honshe, the last shred of independent Daolin surrendered its autonomy to the Beygir Empire, now spanning most of Andhera. Yushui was installed as the Emperor of Daolin under Beygul rule and formally married to Shao.